generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Avery Corinthos
Avery is the daughter of Sonny Corinthos and Ava Jerome. After their deaths, she stayed with her uncle Julian who sent her to a private boarding school in London. Early Life Avery was conceived on the day of A.J. Quartermaine's funeral in April 2014. Ava slept with both Morgan and Sonny on the same day, leading there to be a question of paternity later on. In the end the paternity test confirmed that Sonny was the father. Ava finds out she is pregnant off screen, but her pregnancy is revealed when Sonny tries to kill her on his island. She shows Sonny the positive test to prove to him it's the truth, but to be sure he has her get a blood test at General Hospital, which comes back positive. When Morgan finds out about the baby, he asks Ava to have an abortion, but she refuses. During the pregnancy Ava missed a lot of appointments, experienced constant stress, and had multiple cases of horrible Braxton Hicks contractions. Ava feels Avery kick on August 19, 2014. Ava also refuses to get a paternity test before the baby is born as their was a significant risk to the baby. Sabrina Santiago, who thought she had lost her own child because of the Jerome mob, seeks revenge on Ava during her pregnancy. Ava almost suffered a miscarriage after Sabrina purposely gave Ava the wrong medication -- Misoprostol instead of Nifedipine. Ava delayed taking the pills which helped, but experienced more pain after taking them later on. The pills also caused Ava to go into early labor, but Silas Clay came to their aid and he was able to stop it. Avery was born onscreen November 4, 2014 to Ava Jerome with the help of Nina Reeves. Nina paralyzed Ava and forced her into labor by injecting her with a drug. After she was born, Nina and her mother kidnapped her as revenge against Ava. Nina flees with the baby with Franco's help and they relocate to Canada, where Franco makes Nina realize that the baby is not her child with Silas. Nina then convinces Franco to raise the baby with her. Nina calls them a "dysfunctional family". After many suggestions, they name the baby Jaime, after Nina's brother, James. The dysfunctional family comes to an end when Dante, Kiki, Ava, Silas, and Morgan catch up with them. She is briefly returned to Ava before Dante arrests Ava for Connie Falconeri's murder, leaving the baby with Kiki and Morgan. Avery is taken the hospital by her sister, Kiki and her possible father, Morgan, where it is revealed by Silas that she is healthy other then a slight ear infection. Morgan asks Silas to preform a paternity test but Silas says he can't without Ava's permission due to her being the baby's legal guardian. Kiki announces that she is the baby's temporary legal guardian because she is her mom's next of kin so Kiki gives permission to run the test. Silas returns and tells them a standard paternity test will not work because both potential fathers are related, so they need to test the baby's DNA with someone who is either clearly related to her or not. Silas decides to use Morgan's mother, Carly's DNA because she is related to Morgan and not Sonny. On December 19, it is revealed that Avery's DNA doesn't match Carly's, making Sonny her father. On January 5, 2015, Ava gets to hold her daughter one last time and name her, Avery before she goes to prison. It is also revealed that Avery would be living with her sister, Kiki and her father, Silas at his apartment. During January, Avery spends time with the Corinthos side of her family while in custody of Kiki and is seen by her mother in prison. During this time her mother, Ava was presumed dead after falling off a bridge. After Sonny is released from prison, he takes Avery home with him, In October, while her father Sonny is in the hospital recovering from being shot, Ava comes to claim her daughter. Carly tries to stop her but is unsuccessful at doing so and Ava is awarded temporary custody and takes Avery home. Later, Ava brings Avery to the Floating Rib where Julian get more acquainted with her. A few days later Ava takes Avery to the hospital where she is diagnosed as eczema. While there, they run into Sonny and the two have a not so civil conversation about Avery and her custody. On November 5, Sonny gets Ric to move up the custody hearing for Avery, which causes her mother, Ava to flip out on Sonny and Ric in Sonny's hospital room at General Hospital. On November 10, 2015, Ava was awarded sole custody of Avery after goading Sonny into threatening her (she recorded it) and Sonny was given visitation rights. During The Nurses' Ball 2016, after months of trying to find something on Ava, Carly finds a sex tape of her and then-D.A. Paul Hornsby and tries to use against Ava to get Avery back but Ava isn't fazed until Carly lets Paul know that she has it. When Paul finds out he threatens to turn Ava into the police for killing Connie Falconeri (he has the recording). Ava finally relents and basically gives custody over to Sonny with an agreement that she can still see Avery. In The Series Trivia Quotes Relationships Category:Future Characters Category:Born On Screen